World War II Wiki talk:Nelfen Talk Archive 2
Chat Moderator I think you will make good chat moderator material! Seeing your edits recently, I would just like a "Yes" or a "No" answer on my talk page here, and I shall grant you the powers. Remember to use the Chat Mod formatting for it, (add a new section!) Have a wonderful New Year, JosephAsherFord, Administrator and Sysop, Head ChatMod. -- JosephAsherFord Talk World War II 21:39, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat Moderator Hello Nelfen, A Chat Moderator is a user who checks chat and makes sure everybody uses no bad language and doesn't spam. The wiki doesn't have many users so chat doesn't happen often, but to see if someone is in chat you check the little box at the left side of any content page and it will say "Who's here". Fargo84 Talk World War II 02:58, December 30, 2011 (UTC) RE:Joseph Yes! Go to this page by clicking HERE! This is a page I've created for you, it's yours now and you can use it as you wish. JosephAsherFord Talk World War II 09:32, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Trial click here to go to The Malmedy Massacre Trials Page, which I have created for you to edit (see my talk page for your request) I am giving you it as your first official assignment. JosephAsherFord Talk World War II 10:41, December 30, 2011 (UTC) HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR Happy New Year! Happy New Year to you too! JosephAsherFord Talk World War II 12:24, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Templates I make the templates, so I thought I should see what some other users think of them. You can see them at Template:Bad Edit and Template:Block and Template:talkback . See what you think and comment on my talk! Happy New Year, JosephAsherFord Talk World War II 12:28, December 30, 2011 (UTC) PS, My nickname is JAF so if you are in a rush you can call me that!! Yes, you can see all of them and instructions at List of Templates. JosephAsherFord Talk World War II 13:15, December 30, 2011 (UTC) POW Camps I've made a Category page named Prisoner of War / Concentration Camps. JosephAsherFord Talk World War II 13:41, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Categories (Fargo84) Since it is important to have a good navigation system, you do not need to ask me or JAF if you can make a category. A category for POW Camps would be important since there were so many! Fargo84 Talk World War II 16:07, December 30, 2011 (UTC) References Hello Nelfen, Can you please give me the websites you used to as a reference for the Battle of Guadalcanal, the Cowra Breakout, Australia, etc. Its just so I can add the references so you can focus on the Battle of the Bulge. Fargo84 Talk World War II 00:06, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:References Hello Nelfen, Don't mind me asking but where are the references for your pages? Please reply by putting something like this Battle of Guadalcanal:www.source.com Cowra Breakout:www.source.com Fargo84 Talk World War II 04:28, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Well Done Dear Nelfen, You seem a responsible, friendly, competent, knowledgable and capable person. I think you will be ready for the step up to Admin in a very short time. If you wish, you can put your name on this list (click me) , which requests you to be an Admin. If you do, my vote will definately be a yes! Keep it up. What do you think of my templates I've created (click me)? Happy New Year from your friend, JosephAsherFord Talk World War II 13:52, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Hello Nelfen, You have done many good edits and that is why I will promote you to an admin. Re:Spotlight Hello Nelfen, I hope to request a spotlight once wemeet the criteria for it. The only thing we're missing is a stub percentage of %5 or lower. At least, I think that's the criteria. I'll check again Fargo84 Talk World War II 03:05, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I just found out that the criteria for a spotlight is %20 stubs. -- Fargo84 Talk World War II 04:36, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Well Done Well done on becoming an Admin! JAF1999 Talk World War II 10:38, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :-) Re:Homepage Hello Nelfen, You'll have to thank King Fredrick VI for the home page. He designed it for me and I set it up. Fargo84 Talk World War II 14:20, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Templates Hello Nelfen, I am sorry for answering so late, but I have been incredibly busy. What kind of template would you like to create? A box, a sentence with a picture, what? Fargo84 Talk World War II 04:42, January 7, 2012 (UTC)